In recent years, there is a technique where an input device called a touch panel or a touch sensor is attached to a display surface of a display device and an input position is detected and output when an input operation is performed by bringing an input tool such as a finger or a touch pen into contact with the touch panel.
An example of the detection methods for detecting a contact position where a finger or the like contacts a touch panel serving as such an input device is an electrostatic capacitance detection method. In a touch panel using the electrostatic capacitance detection method, a plurality of capacitive elements each including a detection electrode are provided in the surface of the touch panel. The input position is detected by utilizing the fact that electrostatic capacitance of the capacitive element changes when an input operation is performed by bringing an input tool such as a finger or a touch pen into contact with the capacitive element.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-121958 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique where an input device includes a detection electrode, a plurality of driving electrodes arranged so as to intersect with the detection electrode and each forming electrostatic capacitance with the detection electrode, and a shield electrode arranged in a lower layer further away from an operating surface than the detection electrode and the plurality of driving electrodes.